During various activities an individual's feet often bear the initial shock from impact with the ground or floor, which may subsequently be distributed throughout various portions of the individual's body. Athletic endeavors especially may produce particularly strong forces against the individual's body. Shoes may be worn on an individual's feet to provide support and cushion against forces from impact.